The Roy Harper Story
by b1000
Summary: what happen to Roy after he left starling finding a normal life would that ever be enough for him after being part of team arrow find out
1. Chapter 1

Arrow: The Roy Harper Story

this story takes place a year after Roy leaves starling and will follow him as he goes from former Sidekick to Hero

Chapter 1: finding a new home

Roy's pov

moonlight city was a lot like starling in many ways rich people ruled and the poor were left to try and scrap the pieces off the ground. crime and corruption ruled over all, this is the place where I found my self making my new home on the out skirts of town on a small farm land bought for me by one Ray Palmer, I Roy Harper no I am no longer Roy Harper I now go by Alex Night.

This is where I Alex Night find myself and this is where the Arsenal's story end and my story begins.

I walk outside and watch the sun rise over the hills it had been along time sense i had seen a sun rise with my former night job in starling and it was good to see it for a change like the change I have in my life now Roy Harper is dead and Alex Night has risen from the ashes

I stretch and then went for a jog toward the city remembering my days training with Oliver from learning he was the Arrow to becoming Arsenal to the day I left the city.

I look to my left and see a young girl and boy and overhear them talking about central city and the man called the flash who I knew as my friend Barry Allen and I smiled. I see the boy holding a newspaper with the headline "Flash takes down man in yellow" knowing Barry finally got justice for his mother I smile once more but then I pick up my pace and run a bit harder

I finally found my detestation a little car shop known as "pop and son's Repairs' my place of work

I had Met Pop when I moved into town helping the older man in with his bags turned into a job for me helping them keep the shop going and with people like Pop and his son Ron it was a job I loved to do

"hey pop" I say as i walk in the front door to see the kind old man at the front desk

"good morning Alex' he say back to me looking up from his newspaper that he would read every morning

"what we got on the go for today Sir' I asked him as I punched in

"not a lot today a couple oil changes not much else" he tells me as i put on my uniform

"ok" I said as I head into the shop

I walked in and started working quickly

I was threw the 3ed car of the day when I seen someone come in a young lady about my age and younger boy who looked to be about 15 they were talking to pop and she handed him the keys to her Truck out front an 2004 ford I walked up and popped my head into the room pop tossed me the key telling me there was a sound coming from the back end and to check it out for the young lady he called her Megan so I jumped into the truck and drove it into the shop and started to take a look at it was simple loose wheel so I simple Tightened it then went back out to give the keys to the lady at this point is when I really looked at the beautiful lady about 5'6 long red hair and hourglass figure I gave my head a shake and gave the keys back to pop and head to the back as my shift was over

on my way out of the store I see her once more paying for her repairs I walked past them and headed out and started my jog back home this is a normal day in the life of Alex Night

short 1st chapter will get better as we go but needed to lay some ground work will upload more soon I promise thanks guys


	2. Chapter 2

Arrow: The Roy Harper Story

Chapter 2: a new friend and an old enemy

it was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon I was just finished cleaning the shop and punching out when I see pop and the girl from yesterday Megan talking in the store so I threw

"hey Alex all done today" pop turned to me and asked

"yes sir finished the last of them and cleaned up the shop"

'good" he said then turn to the girl

"I didn't get a chance to introduce you yesterday this is my niece Megan" pop told me and I held out my hand witch she shook as I said "Alex Night"

"nice to meet you Mr Night" she said with smile she then turned back to her uncle

" mom wants me to stop by the superstore before I go home uncle Pop I must get going"

Pop looked at her and took a deep breath before he spoke

"the superstore is on the bad side of town though Megan you shouldn't be going there by yourself with all the drug dealers around"

"o uncle you worry to much I'll be fine " she said trying to calm the older man down

I took and look to pop and knew he wouldn't let that slide and he was stared at her with a worried look

"if im not intruding pop" I said as i looked at them both

"I was going to shopping there after work if it make you feel better pop and if she don't mind I can go with her sir" I told them

Pop looked at me then at his niece and shook his head

"I think that would be great if you don't mind Alex it would help my old mind not to worry so much about her" he said

"it's no problem from my end i don't wanna intrude on your personal space either Megan" i said knowing she wouldn't be thrilled with just meeting me but she shook her head

"no Alex it is fine thank you I know my uncle worries about me so if it will calm his mind then im more then welcoming to the company" she said with a smile

so with that we were on our way driving in her truck not saying a lot but watching the city remembering a time when I would have been on guard to anyone but this girl has seem to got me to lower my guard so easily

"it was vary nice of you to offer to come Alex" she said to me

"it was not a problem as I said I was going shopping after work and it if helps pop then it no problem" I said

she looked at me briefly then turned back to the road

"anyone tell you that you look like that green guy from starling city what was his name Roy Harper I seen him on the TV" she said and I laughed

"a few times" I told her in response

"the city could use someone like that right now drugs are running wild the dealer rule the under ground people are scared to come out of there homes" she said turning into the superstore parking a lot and we both got out and walked into the store with out another word but her words shook me to my core

"the city could use someone like that"

I kept repeating those words to myself over and over in my head as I went around the shop

as I walked I seen Megan getting ready to leave and she smiled at me as she put her begs into the truck then we both heard aloud bang coming from around the corner and we both dropped our bags and headed to the back side of the building

there we would a younger boy only about 15 laying in a pool of his own blood he had been shot and over him stood three men all hold hand gun smiling at there handy work

Megan screamed loudly when she seen the scene the 3 men opened fire on us I was able to grab her and pull her out of the fire range as the 3 man took running I ran to the boy and looked at the gun shot tabbing back into my life as Roy Harper I took off my sweater and pressed it onto the wound

"call 911" I screamed to Megan and she quickly pulled out her phone and did so

5 min later they had the boy into an Ambulance as they got ready to leave the cop who had came as well to take our statements spoke up

" young man that is the bravest thing I have heard someone in this city doing in a long time your a hero" he told me

"I only did what anyone would do" I said knowing I lying

they cop finished talk and left me and Megan there when a car drove up it was Pop and his Sister Mary

they got out and Mary ran up and hugged onto Megan asking if she was ok witch Megan told her she was fine

Pop turned to me

"you saved my niece Alex how can I ever thank you" he told me

"I just pulled her out of the way" I told him

"not like I chased down the shooters"I said clear annoyed that I hadn't went after the shooters

" you saved two life's today son your a hero don't forget that' pop said hugging me tight

Pop gave me a ride home in the truck as I got out he asked if I was ok and simply smiles and said yes look back at the farm house I lived at

I walked into the house and walked into the basement

in the pitch dark room I dropped to my knees and screamed louder then I had in a long time.

The next after noon I found myself at the hospital the boy was recovering at I found out his name and walked down the hall to his room and found a Dr walking out

"hello sir is he ok" I asked

"yes he will make a fun recovery you must be the young man who saved his life I heard about you but there is one strange thing he was holding onto this little baggy for dear life it looks like drugs to me but his blood came back clean" he said

showing it to me

" can I see it" I asked he simply handed it to me

" no harm I'd guess" I looked at the small baggy of white powder it was unlike any normal drug I had seen in my life but at the same time I had a feeling I knew what it was and it scared me

the Dr got called on his pager and had to leave asked me to get rid of the bag for him and I simply slipped it away so I could test my theory later

I stood there watching the boy rest for some time a women walk in with a nurse who looked to be his mother she didn't see me at 1st then when she did she asked the nurse who I was

the Nurse told her who I was and the Lady quickly walked over to me and threw her arms around me hugging me

"thank you for saving my baby boy" she cried as she thanked me

"I only did what any person would do" I told her shortly after I left and head out

I looked at the powder once more scared that it could be what I feared I slipped it back into my pocket as I walked not sure where I was going

I found myself walking in the worse part of town where the boy had been shot last night it kept running though my head I knew deep down that I could of done more I could of run down those gun men and made them face justice

"Alex" I heard someone calling my new name I turned around to see Megan with a couple of her friends I figured

"Megan?" I asked shocked she was out and about already after yesterday then I seen she was shaking

" how hard you doing" I asked

"I watch a kid almost die yesterday Alex I cant close my eyes because I see his face but what hurt more is the fact I froze I couldn't move but you could, you knew what to do I could never be so brave though something like that" she said

I didn't know what to tell her what was going to say that I'm used to people dying?, that I have killed before that I fought off a drugged up superhuman army before I was 18. no I couldn't tell her any of that so I just simply smiled at her and said

"we all handle stuff like that differently I was lucky my mother was a nurse and taught me what to do when someone else was in danger" was what I told her

she reached up and kissed my cheek

" well your my hero Alex you did something I could never do" she told me then turned to her two friends

"this is Mariah and Beth" she told me

"guys this is Alex" she said to them

one of the girls were about to say something when we heard gun shots coming from close to us, unlike yesterday it wasn't just one it was a full out gun fight and I knew it had to be two gang having a turf war I quickly moved the girls behind a Car and told them to stay down as I peeked over the car and seen one of the gun men a big guy clearly on some type of drugs

he didn't see me and he quickly left no body would be alive in that ally way I knew that for a fact

the girls all looked scared and Megan looked up at me for a look of it being safe I looked back down my look telling her it was safe for now

I didn't go down the ally but cop came quickly and flooded the ally way and I knew it was best if i stayed away from there with the three girls so I offered to walk them home to keep them safe

after we dropped off both her friends it was just me and Megan walking the streets together we slowly started to talk about the shootings

" the tower is getting worse two shootings so close together" she said

" there not random" I said quietly she turned to look at me

"what do you mean by that Alex that these are planned shootings that some one is planing all this for something" she asked me

"I'm not sure yet but it look to be bigger then one or two shootings" pulled out the bag from earlier and looked at it Megan almost looked at me in shock

"drugs you where last person I expected to be into drugs with what my uncle told me about your parents" she said

I looked at her " its not mine the Dr told me the kid had them in his hand when he was shot" i told her

" so what you gonna do with them" she asked me

I made up some story about having a friend in the police force in coast city and that I was gonna ask him to look at it for me personally, of course I had a cop friend but he wouldn't be getting these I was gonna look into these myself

I dropped her off and headed home and went right into the basement turning the dial on the wall and the lights went on the couch and TV flipped into the ground and reviled a make shift arrow cave

I quickly went to work on testing the drug matching it to what I had on file and what I found scared me to no end this boy was hold a package of the drug that turned me into a monster

"Mirakuru" was all I could say in shock and in fear

End of Chapter

so moving along a bit quicker on this chapter hoping you liked it so far not much action yet but soon we will see it


	3. Chapter 3

Arrow: The Roy Harper Story

Chapter 3: the Return

"Mirakuru" I was shocked and terrified at the same time that this drug that we thought we had gotten rid of with Slade Wilson was right in front of me in a powder form how they did that I had no idea but I knew if there was an out break of Mirakuru the Cops had no chance to stop them

I went to bed but I tossed and turned all night memories of what I did well drugged on Mirakuru hunting me even to this day

I got up long before dawn and walked back to the basement and opened a closet I reached in a pulled out a familiar looking red bow and quill and walked out to the huge back yard I set up three targets around and went back to my starting spot took a deep breath then reached into my quill pulling out an arrow and took a shot a each target hitting all three dead center

"haven't lost it" I said to myself remembering the lesions Oliver had taught me

I took a few more shots before picking it all up and back into the basement before I headed off to work

as I ran though the streets I looked at all the people in this town how peaceful it looked during the day and how the people with children in this town need to be protected

it was right there and then I think I knew what I had to do

after work that day I went to same superstore where it all started and bought some red leather and a sewing kit and went home that night and start sewing together something special

I went into the beg that I had from my old life the Only thing I had left from Roy Harper and took out a red mask and put it on Covering my face once more I looked into the mirror

later that night as I ran from roof top to roof top as I had done in starling before feeling the power run though me once more

I see a old lady getting mugged by a pair of gun men and I quickly shot two arrows a cross the street knocking there gun out of there hands and past them to the wall behind them

they looked up and I used my bow to slide across on a telephone line and jumped off knocking both man down rolling onto my knees and pulled another arrow and locked it ready to fire

"you have failed this city" I declared loudly the two gun men looked at each other and took off running pushing the older lady out of the way as they took off down the street

I quickly followed them and took another arrow out from my quill and shot it between them as it got to them it opened firing a net on the thugs knocking them both to the ground

I walked over to them grabbing on by his his collar and shoved him into a near by light post

I pulled out the package of Mirakuru out and showed to him

"this was found on a kid shot by one of your crew members tell me where he got it" I told him vary loudly

"I don't know nothing" he said squirming to try and get away

I tossed him to the ground pulling out my bow

" you sure know nothing?" I said pulling my bow back

"some guy was handing it out downtown to anyone said it was a new drug best thing on market was giving free samples to all the druggies around" he said in fear of me

I put my bow away and turned to leave the two thugs both unable to move from the net having there feet tangled

" who ...who are you" asked one of the Thugs

"you will learn in time" was all I said before I vanish into the night

I made it back to my farm house moving swiftly with out being seen removing my mask and looked in the mirror

"I once said I wanted to live a normal life but now I cant sit back as people over run this city, they have failed this city but I shall not" I tell myself

the next day I walked into the shop to see pop sitting there ready the newspaper with the headline

'red hood stops mugging, friend or foe?'

"some story?" I asked pop as I walked into the back

"some nut in a red hood shooting arrows what is this startling city' he said to me

I smiled then went to start punching in

"Megan was talking about you last night" he told me as I was putting the uniform on

"o?" I said looking over to the older man

"she seems to have taken a real liking to you Alex what ever happens please don't Hurt her please, She is the daughter I never had" he told me

I smiled and nodded to him as I went to work

after worked I walked out to find Megan there she smiled at me and I smiled back

"Hey Alex" she said to me and I started getting out of my uniform and punched out

"hey" I said coolly as I was finished and came out to talk to her more

"wanna grab a bite to eat" she asked me smiling at me once more I smiled and agree pop waved us off as we left the store headed to the bugger shop down the street we order and took a booth making small talk

" you read the paper today some guy in a red hood saved a old lady last night" she started telling me

" pop told me parts of it but I didn't read it myself" I told her

"here she said" pull a newspaper out from her purse for me to read

I read over it quickly "red hood" was name given to the masked man it said

"looks like good read but you think someone like that is good for our city?" I asked

"for sure pop may not think so im sure but I think he trying to help and with all the muggings happening lately someone finally had enough and is standing up" she said

She went on

" the city needs a hero right now and this masked man may be just our city needs" she tells me

I eat a fry and smiles at her

"your really into this hero stuff huh" I asked her

" someone stepping up to help lead a city out of the dark and dangers whats not to like?" she stated

" but I don't think Red hood is this guys name" she said to me

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow

" I did some research on the other hooded guy from starling for school a while back and this guy suit looks just like the guy who went by arsenal in starling" she said

"so what you think he moved cities" I asked trying to act like I was joking

"maybe... Maybe he came here because of all the drugs and muggings" she said

" maybe" I said Looking at my watch

"it getting late I better get you home" I told her as I stood up and gave her my hand to help her up she took it and we headed out of the place walking in silence just enjoying each others company

we where passing though one of the shadier neighborhoods when we heard an someone shout out

we quickly followed where the sound game from to an old ally way and found two young boys about 17 with knifes trying to mug an man in his 30s they had him backed up into a corner

"hey stop it" Megan yelled at the them they turned to face us with they had a mad look on there face, A look I had seen before they started to turn there attention to us

One of the boy ran towards us ready to attack with his knife I pull Megan to the wall and kicked him in the chest knocking him back onto his ass

the second boy came running to us in a blaze of anger I quickly dodged out of the way and his fist went right though the cement wall that we were just leaning on

I knew for sure they had Mirakuru running though them

I led Megan out of the ally with the man well the two boys reposed themselves

we start to leave but one of the boys came out with a bow and arrow and shot it right at me I didn't have time to dodge it in fear of Megan getting hurt and it went into my arm

"Alex" she screamed as I was hit I quickly posed myself told her to keep going.

We got out of site of the boys and came to a rest the arrow still in my arm

"Alex the Arrow" she said looking at my arm I had forgotten about it till she said something

" im fine" I said it was the 1st lie she didn't believe from me

" we need to take you to the Hospital now" she said

I shook my head " no " I told her

"Alex you got an arrow in your arm this isn't the time to be afraid of going to the Hospital" she tried telling me

she then dragged me into a near by ally and called 911 I couldn't stop her the poison tip of the arrow I didn't count on now took affect I didn't wanna admit it but I needed help now

I reached out for her as I start to stumble and fell down last word I manged to say to her was "Roy"

End of Chapter

Finally got some love to arsenal in this chapter

R & R

your all Beautiful


End file.
